They Are Brothers
by AdventureBound
Summary: A MarioLuigi type fic. Better summary inside. Mario feels he's loosing his fighting abilty, it's up to Luigi to try and help him before time runs out.
1. Take A Look Through My Eyes

**Summary-: An emotional (possibly OOC) fic about brotherly love. Mario and Luigi centred, but not romantic in any way. Angst/Tragedy type fic, Mario feels as he grows that he is loosing his ability to fight as he used to. It's up to Luigi to help restore his faith; (with Bowser looming and the two princesses lives hanging in the balance) Luigi needs to step in before the Mushroom Kingdom loose their hero and Luigi looses his brother.**

**Chapter One: Take a look through my eyes.**

_Mario punched his way through the field of Goombas striking each one full force as he made his way towards Bowser. Every time he punched, kicked and stomped on Goomba more would appear and he felt his journey was becoming longer. In the distance Peach screamed out his name. Looking behind him to search for Luigi, Mario stopped in his tracks and watched as two Paratroopa's flew down grabbing Daisy and Luigi, carrying them towards Bowser._

_Mario looked around him as the Goombas came, Koopa's lined up around him, everything kept getting more and more until he was lying down on his back unable to fight back anymore, darkness now filled his eyes with nothing but the sound of Peach's cry off in the distance repeating his name over and over and over…_

* * *

"Mario!" Peach shook him a little harder until she saw his eyes open a little and then he sat up straight on the bed, hitting his head on the bunk above that was his brothers. 

"P-Peach?" He stuttered trying to get some kind of sense back into himself. "Mario you've been asleep for the longest of times, the party is about to start and you're not even dressed!" Peach replied, a little angry. Mario knew about this important gathering for weeks and he chose the most inappropriate time to fall asleep.

"I'll wait for you down in the foyer." She nodded walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind her.

Mario swung his legs around and off the side of the bed. That was the third time that week he'd had that exact dream. Nothing ever changed, Peach would be kidnapped by Bowser, and Mario would run after him until they arrived in a vast open blank field. Luigi and Daisy following close behind. Then as soon as he started to get near Bowser, he would be overcome by Goombas and Koopa's, Paratroopa's taking his brother and Daisy away so he could not rely on any help from them.

Standing up slowly he reached over to the bed side table and picked his red cap up from it, placing it over his head firmly and walking across the room to the closet. Opening it up he picked out a pair of dark blue trousers, a dark blue overcoat and a red shirt. Putting them on he examined him self in the mirror.

"Lets a go!" He smiled, trying to shake himself back into reality. It was just a dream after all. Leaving the room he slowly made his way down the hall and down the stairs. As he did so, he could see Peach speaking with Daisy and Luigi, who all smiled up at him.

The ladies looked beautiful in their gowns, Luigi Had a dark green pair of trousers and jacket with a white shirt and his green cap on. Mario adjusted his cap as he neared his brother, and then shook his gloved hand when in reach.

Luigi had been watching Mario for some time now; he was of course younger than he and so was able to see as Mario grew older. Mario hadn't been sleeping well and Luigi was constantly awakened by his nightmares. Mario would often sit bolt upright in bed smacking his head on the bunk above, therefore waking his younger half up.

Luigi had tried to ask Mario once before if he was okay, to no avail. Mario had put it down to something he ate – most likely the triple cheese pizza; before bed time.

Mario walked past Luigi, and took Daisy's hand. "You look beautiful" he smiled kissing her hand softly then letting go to take Peach's, doing the same. "May I escort you to the party your highness?" Mario asked in his polite Italian accented voice.

Peach smiled and nodded, turning so she could under link her arm into Mario's, Daisy and Luigi following on behind as the doors swung open and the four entered the room full of people for what they each hoped would be an uplifting night.

The room was bustling with people Mario knew, some he didn't. Peach seemed to be gathered with a bunch of people in the far corner. They'd had their sit down meal and now it was just a relaxing evening chatting and catching up.

Mario decided to try and get away from the hustle and bustle and made his way to the balcony where he lent against the side looking up at the stars. He gave a deep sigh and shook his head solemnly.

In the other corner of the room still sat at their table sat Daisy and Luigi. "Luigi…Mario." She said tapping his shoulder and pointing at him heading for the balcony. Luigi nodded and stood, it was time he had a chat with Mario.

"I promise I won't be long." He said taking Daisy's hand and kissing it softly before standing up and making his way towards the balcony where Mario was.


	2. A Brotherly Chat

**Hope you guys are liking this, I am trying promise. Feel free to review :)**

**Chapter Two: A brotherly chat.**

"Mario…" Luigi said softly so as not to startle his far away brother. Mario always looked… Complete. He never had a frown on his face; never shed a tear always was brave and strong. It wasn't right that he be stood here looking so solemn. Luigi thought as he closed the Balcony doors to give them some privacy.

Turning back to Mario he walked across to him and stood beside him looking up at the stars. Mario had chosen not to respond to his brother's call as he joined him on the balcony. It wasn't that he was being rude, more that he had no idea what the younger half could do to make him stop feeling the pressing of life against his back.

Luigi stopped looking at the stars and turned his head to look at Mario. "Mario?" He said simply and softly. "Are you okay?" he finished. Mario brought his head slowly down and looked to his gloved hands resting on the concrete ledge before him.

"I'm fine Luigi." He said trying to put some effort into his broken voice. "I'm just tired I think I'll call it a night." He said turning away from the taller man. Luigi reached out to stop him and grabbed his shoulder. Though he wished he hadn't.

Mario felt a well of anger burst from him and he turned tossing away Luigi's hand like a rag doll. "Don't touch me!" He spat angrily.

Luigi's face was one of shock. "M-Mario…" He stuttered shaking a little. His brother had never been violent towards him, ever; since the day he was born. "I said I was okay now just leave me alone Luigi!" He again spat and turned away pushing the balcony doors open fully and causing a few of the guests to jump with fright, Peach and Daisy looking up from the respective groups as the room fell silent.

Mario stopped and looked around the room at the faces. "What?" He shouted, and then took a deep breath taking a quick walk out of the room and out of the castle. Luigi still stood shocked on the Balcony.

Daisy coming to her senses quickly ran across to Luigi on the balcony. "What happened?" She asked worried. Luigi stood for a moment still in shock as Peach too made her way over. "What happened to Mario?" She asked. Luigi looked to them and shook his head.

"You know we were talking earlier in the foyer that something was up with Mario but we couldn't be sure what it was?" He asked, taking his eyes away from them to look over the edge and see Mario running off into the distance.

"I think he's loosing his mind." Luigi said softly, the two ladies watching Mario disappear as well. "Loosing his mind?" Peach asked worried, turning her head to look at Luigi. "Yes… And…" Luigi was about to say when the ground beneath his feet began to shake violently and sounds of screams in the party room echoed causing all three to turn and look at Bowser and a bunch of Koopa's making their way towards them.

"B-Bowser!!" Luigi shouted. His footsteps threatening to break the concrete underneath their feet as he came to halt in front of three. "Bwahahaha!" He laughed menacingly. "Now Mario is out of the way there's nothing to stop me from taking over Mushroom Kingdom!" He bellowed.

"You'll never have the Mushroom Kingdom so long as Mario is alive, he'll be back and he'll stop you!" Peach shouted and stepped forward a few paces, clenching her fist in a Mario stance.

"But where is your precious Mario princess?" He again bellowed. "He's lost in his own self pity somewhere out there and you Luigi are too weak and pathetic to stop me!" He growled threatening to burst them all into flames with his breath.

"N-No Bowser Y-Your mistaken!" He stuttered and Bowser roared so loud the three screamed and covered their ears. "Mario has until sunrise, after that no-one can save him, not even me! He will be lost forever in a black world!" Daisy looked to Peach and then to Bowser. Peach understood her and they both quickly turned to Luigi, each grabbing an arm, they lifted him up onto the ledge of the Balcony.

"You have to go find Mario! He's the only one who can stop Bowser and you're the only one he will listen to!" Peach shouted at him.

"Bowser must've put a spell on him, you have to help him Luigi, he won't trust anyone else!" Daisy added. Peach whistled loudly and they both tossed Luigi off the ledge into the saddle of Yoshi.

Looking up as Bowser dawned over the two ladies, the Yoshi carried Luigi off into the night to find his brother.

Peach and Daisy both turned back to Bowser after seeing Yoshi and Luigi disappear in the distance. Bowser roared in anger and scooped daisy and Peach up into his claws. Both of them yelling in horror, they squirmed trying to break free of him but neither could.

"Take them to the dungeons of this castle and lock them away! I'll deal with them later!" He roared and tossed them each to the floor in front of the Koopa's.


	3. Dark Knights

**Chapter Three: Dark Knights.**

****

Yoshi and Luigi rode for an hour or more, Mario was nowhere to be found. A part of Luigi was hurting; he was of no use to either Daisy or Peach, only his older brother had the fighting capability. Apart of him was jealous, but the most of him had learned to accept walking in Mario's shadow.

"Yoshi!" The green coloured Yoshi called beneath him. Luigi looked ahead of them and saw Mario sat a top a hill, his head was in his hands and his knees were pulled up against him.

After Mario had seen the looks on everyone's faces back in the party room, he had realized what a fool he'd been, he'd probably upset Peach and he'd hurt his brother by rejecting him. He couldn't do anything but run, he wanted to run and never stop until his legs gave way.

Mario was fighting two clear conflicting emotions. One, he knew his dreams were a sign that he was loosing his fighting ability and that hurt him more than anything and two, he knew that Luigi would have take over from him and that hurt as he knew Luigi hadn't faced the things he had, he hadn't been given the chance.

Mario saw himself as the leader and now this leader was failing, he had to give up the leadership to someone who was younger, and much fitter. Collapsing to his knees Mario fell on his hands in front of him and breathed hard, he had no idea how far he'd run and he didn't care. Mario was no more; he couldn't go back, never ever.

Luigi stopped the Yoshi short of Mario and let him wander off towards the fruit trees. Luigi had no idea how to approach Mario.

"M-Mario…" Luigi stuttered just loud enough for Mario to hear. Mario's head shot up and he looked across at his brother. His mouth opened as if to say something but no words were coming.

"Luigi, leave me alone!" Mario said standing and beginning to run away, Luigi though was quick off his mark this time. He was afraid of everything but now he realized that he could never be afraid of Mario, they were connected on a more spiritual level if anything.

Luigi ran after him, though Mario was quick off the mark Luigi had long legs and could keep up with him. Nearing him Luigi pounced and landed on Mario's back sending the two Mario brothers rolling through the tall grass. Finally their roll came to a stop but Mario wasn't about to give in that easily.

Pouncing forward he pinned Luigi down "Leave me alone Luigi you don't need me!" He shouted almost close to tears, Luigi felt hurt but he was pushing his words aside, grabbing Mario's hands and pushing up with his legs Luigi kicked Mario off him and stood quickly running over to him and kneeling down beside him. "Give it up Mario you never could fight me!" Luigi shouted, maybe trying to break him. Mario growled and flipped Luigi on to his back over his head. "I can…" He stopped knowing he very well couldn't take Luigi, not anymore.

Luigi was starting to see a pattern now, a darker pattern of what was up with his brother. "You can what brother?" Luigi asked taking deep breaths; Mario fell back on his legs and stared out ahead of himself. Sitting up Luigi turned and looked at his brother his red cap slightly tilted, reaching up gently he adjusted it so it sat nicely upon Mario's head.

"Talk to me Mario, I'm your brother." Luigi said getting his breath back too. Neither of them had been play fighting just now. Mario kept staring for a good few moments before he grabbed the cap on his head and tossed it down angrily in front of Luigi.

"I hate you…" He whispered, Luigi paused in his motion to pick up the cap and looked up to him stunned. "You don't mean that…" He said softly. Mario stood slowly and threw his jacket to the ground. "Go home Luigi and take over, you're the leader now."

Luigi stood too and picked up the cap with him. "M-Mario?" He asked softly. Mario turned his head slightly to signify he was listening. "M-Mario you're a failure, your nothing! You're not my brother!" Luigi said soft but harsh. Mario felt his chest tighten and he gripped his fist.

Turning suddenly and violently he began to throw endless punches at his brother, the first one a direct hit to his chin, the rest blocked by Luigi's shaking arms as his brother sat over him throwing endless punches at the quivering body below him.

Luigi went to grab Mario's arm it was his only attempt at stopping the onslaught his brother was lashing out on him. But as he moved to grab him, Mario managed a blow to his nose and chest which caused Luigi a nose bleed and a much winded stomach.

Instantly covering his nose with one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist, Luigi turned away from Mario and shook not only because he was in pain but because he couldn't breathe.

Mario stopped instantly, the two punches could have had fateful consequences to his brother and Mario was in panic mode. He couldn't bear to think of his brother in pain let alone pain that could mean the end of his life.

They had play fighted as kids, but Mario had never meant to hurt Luigi, and now that he had he could barely stand to look at himself. Falling back off Luigi, Mario crawled away and breathed hard, he'd hurt him, what if seriously?

Luigi felt like he had the seven bells knocked out of him, he was shaking with fear that his brother would continue his onslaught, but when Mario's small form left his Luigi took a few deep breaths and then slowly lifted his head, shaking it a little, then turning and looking to Mario. "M-Mario, its okay." He said gently, turning and crawling across the ground to him.

"Mario listen to me!" He said grabbing Mario's shirt and pulling him closer until they were eye to eye. "Peach is in trouble Mario and Daisy, Bowser has them and they need you to go stop him. They need your help Mario!" He tried in vain not knowing whether the words of a brother could be of any use to him.

Mario was lost, lost in a world of pain and anguish, he'd hurt his brother, the one person he swore to always protect, never to hurt and to always look out for. Yet he'd sat there beating the guy who meant more to him than anything, into a pulp. How could Luigi ever forgive him now, things were too far gone, he was too far gone, there was nothing left of him.

"MARIO!!" Luigi shouted at him, but Mario refused to respond. Luigi felt helpless, not only could he not save the princesses but he couldn't even save Mario from the dark knights.

"Mario please don't give up! If I mean anything to you don't give up!" Luigi shouted, looking out across the distance, towards the sun that was just creeping up over the hill, time was running out drastically.

"M-MARIO IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME NOW, Y-YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME OR PEACH OR DAISY OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Luigi shouted as hard as he could, physically shaking the older man. Mario still looked vacant and blank. There was nothing left anymore for him, this was it, he was giving in.

"M-Mario!!" Luigi shouted as three black power stars began to hover over the two. "Mario... I need you. I can't do this without you please!" Luigi broke down as Mario's body fell limp in his arms.

The black power stars collected the body of Mario from Luigi, lifting it up into the sky in a dark black cloud. "MARIO!!" Luigi screamed. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME YOU PROMISED WE WERE A TEAM! YOU, YOU…" Luigi paused letting his head fall to his hands as he shed his tears, "you promised and you lied." He finally finished and broke down crying into his gloved hands.

The black cloud circled and got wider and wider until the Mushroom Kingdom was completely covered in a shroud of blackness that would last eternity. Bowser had won.

**A/N: Well I think I'll leave it there see what you guys think, whether you want me to carry it on make a sequel or what, its up to you guys let me know. :)**


End file.
